The Perfect Storm
by The First Light
Summary: Chapter 2 is up! ) First person view. Brad tells about his past and how his life was before Schwartz. Starts when he's about fourteen. This is just one of the trilogy. Please read and review!
1. I Family Matters

Lost Years  
  
Um...well, I'm going to put the Prologue and Chapter one on the same page since the Prologue is so short. :-) Please read and review. Note that // are thoughts and [ are telepathic talking.  
  
~Hotaru32~  
  
Prologue   
  
Whenever I sit back and stare at the stars, the smile on my face fades away. The number of stars in the sky, is the number of sins I commited. One of them was joining Schwartz.   
  
Perhaps I only remember Shcwartz because, like the scars on my soul, it will never go away. Like the smell of blood, never washing off. My power of pregognition got me into that mess. But it also starts an adventure for me. The greatest adventure ever.   
  
This is the story of my lost years.   
  
I. Family Matters   
  
Blood...I can taste it. I can smell it. I feel a weight on my back then suddenly, it's blasted back. "Run...Sarah..." I muttered.   
  
They're taking us somewhere! I don't know who but....I know there is betrayal...I don't know who...but I know it's someone close.   
  
Blood! I'm covered in it!  
  
I sat up straight in bed, perspiration stinging my eyes. Blinking, I drew a deep breath and wiped my face with my forearm. It felt cool against my cheeks.   
  
I stretched and began to make my bed. I stared out the bottom half of the window, the upper bunk bed covering the rest. It wasn't even dawn yet! I sat back down and began to think about my premonition.   
  
"Why do you insist on getting up at four in the morning? I barely get any sleep with you makin` so much racket."   
  
I turned to find my younger brother, Jamie, staring at me with his wide, amber eyes. Across the room, my other younger sibling, Sarah, sat up and glared at us.   
  
"Brad, will you quit waking up so early and getting Jamie mad? And Jamie, shut up," she answered.   
  
As always, I bristled when Sarah reamed me out. She was, of course, two years younger than I! In my opinion that showed weakness. I hated being weak. Sarah stood up and sat beside me.   
  
"I'm sorry onii-chan. But it's like this every morning ever since our parents divorced..." she muttered.   
  
She pressed her face into my chest and I wrapped my arms around her shoulder to comfort her. I heaved a sigh.   
  
"I know, Sarah. But there is no point in dwelling in self pity or regret. C`mon, let's go get something to eat," I answered.   
  
I walked behind Jamie and Sarah, listening to them bicker. We weren't so different. We weren't fooling ourselves. We knew our happiness couldn't last forever. But for now, let us be children of fourteen, thirteen, and twelve. All paranormals...all alone. Our parents were away now. Dad's in Ohio and Mom was on a business trip in Sacremento.   
  
"Onii-chan! The eggs are burning!" Sarah shouted shrilly.   
  
I glanced down to find out that the eggs were burning.   
  
"Woops..." I muttered sheepishly.   
  
  
  
Sarah giggled as I scraped them onto a plate and handed it to her. She set it on the table along with the bacon Jamie cooked. We sat down and began to eat. I glanced over at the schedule on the refrigerator. When we finished, we got dressed and waited outside for our guardian, Chihiro, to come.   
  
  
  
"How come our parents divorced?" Sarah asked. "I was probably because Dad had an affair...huh?"  
  
  
  
"Let's not talk about it," Jamie muttered.  
  
"I just don't see why Mom is so nice to us and she...." Sarah trailed off.  
  
  
  
"She hates me? She say I give her the creeps. Like I'm some kind of demon crawling from the depths of hell to devour human flesh," I laughed bitterly. "Oi, Jamie."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"It's your turn to take out the trash, remember?" I said, glancing at him.  
  
Jamie groaned and disappeared around back. Then came his terrified yell. 


	2. II Rosenkruez

Lost Years  
  
II. Rosenkruez  
  
"Jamie!" I shouted in alarm.  
  
I rounded the bend and then came to an abrupt start from surprise. It was Chihiro holding Jamie's limp body. Sarah gasped and collapsed onto her knees when she saw the situation. I stood in front of her to make shure she wasn't harmed.  
  
"You piece of shit! Is this why you tried to get so close to us? Just to do this?" I shouted at him.  
  
Chihiro stared blankly at me. Rage flared up inside of me.  
  
"Well! Something already! Or do I have to force it outta you?!" I yelled, charging.  
  
Chihiro dropped Jamie's body and caught my punch, still staring at me through blank, green eyes. He kneed me hard in the stomach causing me to recoil. I coughed as blood spurted out of my mouth. Chihiro stepped on my back.  
  
"Run...Sarah...." I managed to gasp.  
  
"Onii-chan!!" Sarah screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
A great rumbling began under us. I could still taste the blood in my mouth as Chihiro's weight flew off of me. Sarah ran over and helped me up. Chihiro stood up and charged at us.  
  
"Since you are not coming quietly, I'll use force!"  
  
"No! Get away from us! I hate you! Why are you doing this, Chihiro?" Sarah shouted.  
  
She held her hands in front of her and blasted Chihiro away again. I took this chance to run over to Jamie and see his condition. There was still a pulse, so he was just unconcious. //Thank goodness....// I thought, lifting him up. I walked slowly toward Sarah. It was hard to believe how heavy he felt right now. Maybe it was because he was knocked out. I suddenly froze. I couldn't move!  
  
"What the hell? Shit...I feel my energy draining," I muttered. "Sarah...that's it! Sarah!!"  
  
"Onii-chan....it hurts!" she screamed, holding her head in her hands.  
  
I tried my best to move...one inch...two inches. Damnation! I tried to comfort her by shouting words of encouragement to her, but I knew it wasn't helping. I was being blinded by some of the dust. When I managed to see, I found a rather large stone flying toward me. Then all went black.  
  
I awoke I found myself alone in a room. Light flooded into the room through a window on the far wall. It took me a few seconds to realize the weight on my brow. I reached up to find that my short sleeved jacket had been stripped from me and my arms and chest wrapped in bandages. My forehead was also wrapped, no doubt because of the rock that hit me. I wore only my black shorts and my sneakers sat next to the bed. //Where's Sarah and Jamie? Where am I?// I thought glancing around.  
  
"Those are simple questions. Your brother, Jamie is it? Well, he's currently in the hospital. It seems Chihiro overdid what he was sent to do. Your sister, Sarah, is with her trainer, doing excersises. You are in a facility called Rosenkruez, where we train paranormals," a voice answered.  
  
I turned to find a young man standing in the doorway. He had spikey, black hair, but his bangs were blonde. His hands were shoved into the pockets of his black baggy pants, a satisfied smirk on his lips.  
  
"I want to see them," I demanded, standing up.  
  
My legs buckled beneath me, scraping my knees on the hard cement flooring. I quickly recovered and stood back up. The young man held out my jacket and I quickly put it on, shoving my hands in the pockets of my cargo shorts.   
  
"Follow me then."  
  
I slipped my hood up and followed him out of the room.  
  
"I do believe I haven't properly introduced myself. The name's Datura Rakashi," he said.  
  
"Brad Crawford," I answered staring at the different rooms.  
  
In one room a young boy about Jamie's age was throwing a tennis ball across the room using telekinesis. In another a young girl was meditating, no doubt to concentrate on seeing the future. Datura stared at me. I turned toward him.  
  
"What are you looking at?" I asked.  
  
He turned away. "Nothing."  
  
I followed him into a small room where my sister was standing at a table with piles of disk on them. I watched as she began to fling them across the room using her power. So, Rosenkruez was going to do this with us. Help us control our abilities. I was interested in this.  
  
__________________  
  
Well, I will have Chapter III up in a little while. =) Please review! 


End file.
